legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Dark Skies Finale/Transcript
(Alkorin faces off against the heroes inside The Omniverse's core. The heroes stand ready for whatever is prepared to happen) Alkorin: You know, as much as I would love to just remove you all from existence right of the bat, I feel like I should give you a fight instead. Daniel: Why would you do that? Alkorin: I am a God, I should at least keep respect for lesser beings than myself. Seris: You're gonna wish we were lesser beings when we're finished with you. Alkorin: Maybe you didn't understand boy, I have the power to create life with the snap of my fingers, destroy whole galaxies with nothing more than a simple clap, and bring those that have fallen back from death. (Alkorin raises his hand in the air) Alkorin: I figure since you've all come so far, why don't I give you all a reunion with your fallen comrades? (Alkorin summons a group of spirits consisting of various fallen heroes from both heroes' worlds, including Garrick and Lenius) Seris: L-Lenius??? Garrick!? Ashley: Father? Garrick: Surprised.? Lenius: I thought you'd be glad to see us. Jack: This can't be real. Masaru: There's... There's no way... Alkorin: Oooh but there is way... In fact looking at who else is here. (Daniel looks at who else is there. He takes notice of some old faces. Such as Donald Doyle, the leader of the Federal Army of Chorus, Nick Reyes, Cormack, though he's not sure which he belongs to, but then his eyes open up wide and he sees a man in purple Freelancer armor) Daniel: D-Dad??? Agent Michigan: Hello Danny. Its good to see you. You to Cloe. Cloe: Uncle Bearinger? Mich: Yep. Its me. My my. Look how much you two have grown. Daniel: Dad... I.. I can't believe it... Mich: I'm not the only one here son. (The knights then take notice of someone else. A man with brown hair and strips under his eyes. It is Darrick Freeze McCracken which surprises everyone) David: Freeze.... Freeze: Well. Nice to see everyone's all here. Alkorin: How does it feel heroes? Are you glad to see all those you love and care for again? All those who died fighting along side you, or died so that you could live a more peaceful life? Seris: This is fucked up. Alkorin: But there's more! (Alkorin clenches a fist, causing the spirits eyes to glow purple as they stare blankly.) Daniel: Dad?? David: Hey Freeze you okay? Freeze and Mich: *Holds up morphers* Tommy: Power Morphers?! They shouldn't have those anymore! Freeze and Mich: E-9!! *The two morpher into their E-9 forms* Brody: This is not good! Alkorin: Alright boys, KILL THEM! (The spirits arm themselves as they rush the heroes) Cloe: STAY BACK!! *Tries to push them away* Freeze: Alkorin's rule is forever! Mich: FOR THE SHADOWREALM! Garrick: DEATH TO ALL WHO OPPSOE THE SHADOWLORD!! *Starts attacking with psychic based attacks* Ashley: DAD PLEASE!! YOU MUST STOP!! Lenius: Silence! *Fires arrow* (Before the arrow could hit, a rock wall appeared to shield Ashley which was created by Kapralov. Cormack, holding a grenade launcher, fires one, destroying the wall. Shortly after he is attack by Nathan who pushes him away with a wave of Water. He then dodges bullets fire by Doyle. Nick Reyes is seen holding a knife as he fights against Jane in a knife fight) Jane: Think this will stop us!? NOT A CHANCE! (Brody and David are caught in a fight with Freeze) Freeze: The next generation of Rangers... I'm insulted! Brody: Well then, try this on for size! LION FIRE ARMOR MODE! *Goes Lion Fire Mode* David: Stop this Freeze! You're stronger then this! Freeze: I'll stop as soon as I put you rookies in your place! Now let me show you a super mode! SHOKU WARRIOR MODE!! *Goes Shoku Warrior Mode* Let's resume. (Over with Cloe, she is seen with Ashley as they face Garrick) Garrick: Well well well. Look who decided to start using her powers. About time. Maybe you could have saved me if you used them sooner! Cloe: (Garrick is met with a kick to the face from Seris) Seris: Shut up! We know you're not real! Garrick: I'm as real as I've ever been boy! (Garrick prepares to attack Seris when he's attack by Ashley) Ashley: Seris go help the others! Seris: But- Cloe: Go Seris! We can handle Garrick! Garrick: You can handle me!? That's a laugh! You were so afraid to use your powers and now you think you can beat me!? Cloe: I don't think... I KNOW I can. Ashley: That's right. Seris:... Careful you two. (Seris leaves as he sees Daniel fighting his father Michigan) Michigan: You are a disgrace! A sad excuse of a son! I never should have had you in the first place! Daniel: You don't mean that! Mich: Oh I do! I should have shot you when you were born! Then maybe shoot Luna for giving birth to you! Daniel: SHUT UP!!! (Daniel starts to Mich at super fast speeds as he tries to take him down but Mich manages to counter attack and pushes Daniel back. Mich pulls out a rife and prepares to shoot when its suddenly frozen by Seris) Seris: Hey Danny! Stay focused! Daniel: Wow. That might be the first time you call me by my nickname. Seris: You're okay with it right? Daniel: You're my friend. And only my friends can call me that. Seris: *Smirks* Good to hear. (Seris is then suddenly struck in the head by Lenius from behind, knocking him down) Lenius: You let me die you little shit! (Seris stands and punches Lenius in the face repeatedly before pushing him away) Lenius: My insides leaked from my body, and you did NOTHING! (Seris then slices through Lenius, causing him to disappear into a cloud of stardust) Seris: Maybe now you can find rest. Daniel: Come on, let's go help the others. (Daniel and Seris run to help the other heroes. It then cuts to Ashley and Cloe fighting against Garrick) Garrick: Is this really all you got? After everything I've done for you?! Cloe: Shut up, you don't mean that! (Ashley hits Garrick with a psy beam, knocking him away) Garrick: Strike your own father huh? No wonder I gave you away! Ashley: You didn't give me away. You protected me from the Shadows. And now... (Garrick goes in to strike as Cloe blasts him, which pushes him back Ashley then goes in for the finishing blow which causes him to vanish in Stardust) Ashley: Now I will protect your good name father... (The two stand alone as the dust flies away. It returns to Daniel and facing Mich) Mich: GIVE UP ALREADY SON!! YOU CAN'T WIN!! Daniel: That's where you're wrong dad!! (Daniel jumps back and runs full speed as he throws his strongest punch. The punch hits and Mich turns to dust) Daniel:... I'll always remember you for the hero you were. (Then, Freeze is seen approaching David and Brody before he's frozen as Seris approaches) Seris: Last one huh? David: Yeah... But he's the toughest one yet. (Freeze breaks free of the ice) Freeze: On that you're right boy. Now... *Pulls out hammer* Come try me!! (David Brody and Seris face against Freeze in his strongest form) Seris: Hey who is this guy!? David: Derrick Freeze McCracken! The guy who I pretty much replaced years after he died! Seris: Well let's show him what his replacement can do! David: Right!! (Freeze jumps up in the air as he swings his hammer. David counters with a powerful punch. Seris uses this chance to impale Freeze with his ice dagger) Freeze:... Well... Not bad kid... Not bad......... (Seris puts Freeze in a headlock, snapping Freeze's neck as he dissolves into dust.) Cloe: That should be it. Seris: Now we just gotta- (Alkorin lands on the ground, sending of a MASSIVE shockwave as the heroes fly back. They all get up and gather as Alkorin prepares to attack) Alkorin: Well then, looks like I'll have to deal with you myself! David: This is it guys... The last fight... Seris: Let's show this bastard no mercy! Brody: Hit him with everything you got!! (The E-10's pull out their blasters, the Ninja Steel Rangers use their strongest attack, Tommy uses his Energy sphere in his Black Ranger form, Rex shoots his blaster, Tempest uses her magic, Masaru fires his strongest fire ball, Nagisa an ice beam, Kotoko shoots electricity, Lexi releases poison pollen at him, Nathan relases a massive wave of water Kapralov chucks giant rocks at him while Seris fire his own ice beam) Seris: DON'T STOP FIRING! (Alkorin is seen being hit multiple times before he raises his hand toward them, freezing them stiff as they look on shocked) Daniel: Dammit...I can't...move! Alkorin: Maybe you just can't understand, I cannot die. You should learn to never wound what you can't kill. Cloe: Come on... Someone move! Marion: I can't! Masaru: GODDAMN YOU COWARD!!! (Alkorin suddenly lifts his hand up and David and Seris are sent upward) Tommy: GUYS!! Ashley: Seris! David! Alkoinr: You two... The most trusted players in this little game. You two get the honor of dying last. As you watch the rest of your friends die. Jane: WHAT!?!? David: You monster, you murderer, LEAVE THEM ALONE!!! Seris: I'LL KILL IF YOU LAY A FINGER ON THEM!!! Alkorin: That's fine. Cause I won't lay a finger on them or even touch them. (Alkorin creates a small orb. He pushes it forward. It slowly reaches the heroes. As it stands in the middle of the group. It suddenly explodes. Within the explosion, we see the heroes all screaming in agony from it. It even shows many of them being utterly and completely reduced to nothing. David and Seris, helpless can't help but scream, but their screams are silent due to the explosion. As the explosion reaches it max the screen goes black) (The scene returns showing some strange Dark Void. Slowly coming to the camera, Seris is seen floating there, eye closed. He however slowly opens it) Seris:..... So... I guess that's it then huh....? Some heroes I turned out to be.... (Seris then takes notice of someone float as well. Its David, still in his E-10 form but without the helmet) Seris: Well.... At least I won't be in this hell hole alone.... (Seris and David just continue to float there, all hope seem to have been lost) Part 10 (Seris and David are seen floating in a void after witnessing the death of all of their allies to Alkorin. His voice rings out as Seris looks around the void Alkorin: Enjoying the view? Seris: Coward...Why are you... Alkorin: Why you ask? Well it's simple boy. Look around at the Omniverse, what do you see? An Omniverse on the brink of collapse. I was simply born to restore it, but your kind had to ruin it for us...For all of us. Seris:..... Alkorin: Nothing to say boy? No more promises of revenge? No more swearing you'll "Slay evil"? Seris: Just... Shut up... I'm done... Alkorin: Heh. This seems like a fitting punishment for you mortals. Left to rot in this Void. For the rest of time. (Alkorin's voice vanishes after that. Seris closes his eyes) Seris:.... I'm sorry guys... Lenius... Garrick... Cloe... Danny... David... Brody... Everyone... But most of all... I'm sorry Ashley... (As Seris lays there eyes close, he suddenly feels something. He opens his eyes to see some lights off in the distance) Seris: Huh? What the? (The lights get closer and close till Seris sees they are several different colors. They lights move past him) Seris:.... David Johnson, still floating in a dark void while seems to be outcold. Suddenly he starts to glow in a red aura. And more aura's start to arrive and go to David. First blue, then green, yellow, pink, purple, a darker red, a darker blue, a brighter yellow, a bright blue, a darker green, and finally brown. As the aura's enter David, he slowly raises his head. He opens his eyes showing they are red as his aura flares up) David: Rrrrraaaaahhh! (Start to glow in a pure white light) UWHOAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! (The bright light covers the screen. Seris is then see cover his eyes from the light. As it fades he lowers his arms and is shocked by what he sees. There floating before him is David, now standing tall. Only this time, his E-10 form is now white with black. His hair is also white and his eyes now Silver. David glares before his helmet appears and covers his face. Seris can't help but look in awe) Seris: D....David? (David does not reply. He instead looks at his hand as he keeps making a fist out of it. Then pulls his hand back and thrusts it forward. A massive force of power forces Seris to pull his arms up. Behind him a portal opens) SeriS: Huh??? David: Its not over. Not by a long shot. (Seris is confused before David pushes him through the portal and follows as well, landing them back into the Center as Alkorin appears shocked) Alkorin: What?!? Impossible! Seris: Yep, that's what I was thinking as well. Alkorin: Accepted fate huh? You wanna go for another round...Even when those you love float around you as nothing but ato- David: Shut up. (Alkorin is surprised by the response) Alkorin: You dare to speak to the God of Darkness in such a arrogant manner!? You will beg for the sweet release of death!! David: You first. (David without even moving releases a MASSIVE gust of win which even Alkorin is caught off guard by. David's mere present is a seemingly endless vortex of power that is still building) David: Seris. Seris: Huh?? David: Never give up. No matter what. Seris:.... (David starts to walk toward him. Each step, a shockwave is sent out. As he walks closer and closer, Alkorin gets annoyed as he charges but David easily dodges his attacks. And send a punch back at him. The punch hit him in the gut. The two seem to freeze. Suddenly Alkorin is sent flying out, toward a planet) Seris: Holy shit... (David flies after him. Alkorin lands on the planet with a hard crash. He growls) Alkorin: That.... THAT HURT!?! HOW DID THAT HURT?!? (Alkorin looks up to see David charge toward the planet. He stops and starts to charge up energy as he lets out an endless volley of energy blasts. Alkorin brings up a barrier to defend himself. As the volleys go down, David is suddenly on the top of the barrier as the throws a punch. The resulting punch that hit the barrier causes the camera to pan back to the planet. Which explodes.) (The camera then pans back to figures, David and Alkorin exchanging blows. Alkorin knocks David back with a power punch before he grabs with psychic powers and chucks him to another planet which he goes right though. Alkorin follows him and starts hammering his attacks all over him. After going though the planet, David kicks Alkorin upward and follows after him. He punches him toward yet another planet.) (The two crash on the planet. David prepares to balls of energy which he hurls at Alkorin. After being him. David releases several which fires non stop. Alkorin then uses his godly speed to grab David's face) Alkorin: Buzz off. (Alkorin throws David into the planet and dives after him, ramming into him at light speed. Catches up to David, grabs him and throws him away. However David recovers gets back on his feet and faces Alkorin. He puts his right arm in front of him. Thrusts it down and his aura flares up. He charges it at Alkorin at light speed and punches him in the gut) Alkorin: GAAAAAAAH!!!!! (David punches him again, only this time downward, which causes him to go though the planet. David follows. Alkorin tries to counter before he's knocked away) David: DIE! (Alkorin is thrown back into space before David speeds up and hits him again, launching him into a sun) David: That outta teach you a lesson. Seris: David, what the fuck?! (David looks down at Seris before a black hole suddenly begins to form in the sun, destroying it. A set of large sharp legs reach out and pulls themselves out, revealing Alkorin as the form of a massive Spider like monster as he begins to roar) Alkorin: Since you both want to make this fight tip so easily to your favor, I'll give you the fight you want. I'm not exactly capable of treading lightly in this body, so give me all you got! David: *Smirks under the helmet* (David charges at Alkorin. Suddenly out of nowhere, David grows to the same size as Alkorin, using Jane's shape shifting powers. Something Jane herself struggle's greatly with. David punches Alkorin in the face, knees him in the gut, and knocks into a couple of planets which blow up on contact. Alkorin grabs a near by moon and slams it on David's face. He then grabs David and bites his neck. David punches him off) Alkorin: I'll admit boy, you are powerful. I'd go as far to say we're both evenly matched! David: You're strong Alkorin. But not strong enough! (David rams his fist into Alkorin's chest, puncturing it as Alkorin yells in pain. Suddenly, Alkorin's form explodes in a blinding light, engulfing the two. The scene then shows them both on a shard of a asteroid as David gets up and approaches an unconscious Alkorin) David:... This is the end for you Alkorin… (Alkorin awakes to see David coming toward him) Alkorin: What..... What ARE you....? David: My name... Is David Johnson. And made the biggest mistake of your life when you threaten my home. Alkorin: How do you have this much power...? You are nothing but a mortal! David: You are strong Alkorin. But your mistake? You fight alone. My power however... I'm never alone. My friends, even now, stand with me. Our powers combine into one. And not even a god can stop me now. (Alkorin shakes in anger as David charges up another attack) David: This. Is for everyone at New Shine. For the people of Seris' Multi-Universe. Lenius, Garrick, Juniper, my friends, and EVERYONE you killed. (David pulls his arm back) David: GOOD BYE ALKORIN!! (David's about to attack. However...) David: … !!! (Pain. That's all David suddenly felt. As though it feels like his back exploded, David cries out and to his knees. Alkorin looks confused at this. David cannot help but cry out, unable to do anything as Alkorin smirks and gets up) Alkorin: Well well. It seems your friends power was too much for you. Your body has limits. And you pushed them too far. (Alkorin grabs David's face and lifts him up) Alkorin: You are not worthy to have this power. (Alkorin absorbs David's power. David's White E-10 Armor goes back to Red as Alkorin let's him go as his body glows with power) Alkorin: Now THIS is power! (Seris is seen waiting where he was left, unable to figure out what's going) Seris: David where are you? Did you get him?? (Suddenly Alkorin returns, holding on to David who he drops him. Seris is seen looking on shocked before slowly standing as Alkorin sees him do so) Alkorin: So, one left then? (Seris walks up to Alkorin) Seris: That is the last time you're gonna hurt on of my friends asshole. (Seris is suddenly forced down to the ground hard) Alkorin: And just how.. Do you plan to do that? Boy? (Seris growls despite not being able to move, he looks at Alkorin has a smug arrogant look on his face. Victory is about within Alkorin's reach....) Part 11 (Alkorin is seen holding Seris down with the force) Alkorin: I must say, I didn't expect you to make it as far as you have. I thought you would've been fed to Pures months ago. (Seris is seen lifting his head before it is slammed into the ground hard) Alkorin: And now, you get the pleasure of a slow and painful death. (Alkorin lifts Seris up and throws him back into the ground multiple times before he's thrown aside) Seris: No matter how much you throw at me...No matter how many of my friends die...I'll still be able to beat you. Alkorin: You have yet to prove it. Seris: Oh I'll prove it to you you mother- (Seris is lifted up and slammed into the walls before back to the ground) Alkorin: You face a god when you are in a weaken stated, your friend who was gifted with powers NONE of you came even close to having, and not only did he fail, he made me even stronger! So tell me boy: How do you plan on winning? Seris:... Like David said... I'll... Never.. Give up... Alkorin: Brave.... But no matter how brave or determined you are... Stupid is still stupid. (Seris growls and curls a fist before suddenly standing up and running toward Alkorin, fueled by Adrenaline as his Ice Ranger Armor forms. He begins to throw a punch which Alkorin blocks with a punch of his own, causing the ice of Seris's arm to crack as he is beginning to get pushed away. Voices of his friends soon begin to talk in his head) Garrick: When you think you can't go on anymore, remember... (Seris throws another punch which is blocked, cracking his arm more) Seris: I'll beat you...Not because I'm a hero...But because I will do as my friends did for me! (Seris is pushed away with the force as Alkorin smirks) Seris: Until you're dead...! Alkorin: It's embarrassing how much you're resisting. Seris: I won't...! Alkorin: Perhaps I miscalculated. (Seris's other arm freezes over as he rushes toward Alkorin) Seris: I refuse...TO DIE! (Seris punches Alkorin in his face, knocking him off guard) Lenius: You won't be able to face him head on. Use your wits! (David is seen waking up as he lays on the ground and watches the fight. He notices that Seris broke his other arm with the punch) David: No way. He really transferred power to his other arm? But... (Alkorin is seen recovering from the hit) Alkorin: A clever trick... (Alkorin creates a glowing orb of energy) Alkorin: That's so unlike you. STILL WEAK THOUGH! (Alkorin sees as Seris's Ice arm repairs itself and grows thicker, surprising him) Seris: That's because...I didn't put my back into it that time! (Suddenly, the voice of the Creation Spirit Solneer rings out in Seris's head as time slows) Solneer: I knew one day that Alkorin would go for the Omniverse. I didn't tell my brothers in fear that they would panic and plunge our worlds into chaos, but I did find the catch. His heart...Aim for the chest! (Seris's pulls his arm back for his punch as he goes in for the kill) Seris: Goodbye...Alkorin! (Seris's fist rams into Alkorin's chest, causing it to crack) Seris: FOR THE OMNIVERSE AND ALL BEINGS WITHIN...I WILL DESTROY YOU! (Alkorin is launched into a wall at high speed, injuring him as his chest is seen cracked open slightly. Seris is seen standing alone as David slowly gets up and runs over to him) David: Holy shit! (Alkorin is seen slowly struggling to get up as the cracks in his chest squirt a white blood like fluid) Alkorin: Dammit...How did he find out...? (Alkorin gets up and regenerates but is now clearly weakened) Alkorin: *Thinking* My power...It's been weakened. If he keeps this up, I won't last much longer. (Alkorin then decides to use his Plan B) Seris: Are you ready to give up yet? Alkorin: Oh boy, you have no idea! (Alkorin's arm glows before plunging it into the ground, corrupting it) David: What is he doing?! Alkorin: This is the core of The Omniverse. I didn't even need the army, I just needed the right time! (The scene shows soldiers holding off Shadows in Canterlot) Tanner: KEEP PUSHING! We're gonna hold these guys back as long as possible! (The sky then begins to darken as cracks form, causing both sides of the conflict to stop firing and watch in shock) Tanner: What...? Shadow Soldier: The king's dream has come true! COME BROTHERS, FOR THE KING! (The soldiers cry out in a battle cry before resuming their attack) Tanner: Dammit! They've been inspired! (Soldiers are seen being killed by Pures before one runs toward Tanner before cutting back to David, Seris and Alkorin as he's seen laughing) David: Damn it... This bastard has been toying with us!! Alkorin: THAT'S RIGHT BOYS!! THE OMNIVERSE IS NOW MINE!! Seris: Don't bet on it... You won't have it as long as we are still alive. Alkorin: Oh you REALLY thinking you have a chance?! YOU'LL DIE LIKE THE OTHERS!!!! Seris: David. What was it you said? Never give up? David: Yeah. That's right. Seris: I thought so. So. You ready to finish this? David: Let's do it. Alkorin: Just because you're related to a God doesn't mean you're powerful enough to beat me. LET'S END THIS ONCE AND FOR ALL! (Alkorin fires an energy bean at the two which Seris blocks with an ice barrier. Seris then notices something) Seris: Something's off... David: What? Seris: That blast. It was...weaker than the rest. David: That punch must've done something right! Seris: Then I guess I'll have to do it again! David: I may not be anyway near as strong as I was, but I'll give you a little extra push. Seris: Sounds like a plan. (Alkorin fire his beams at the two as they charge at him) Alkoirn: YOU WILL FALL, YOU WILL BEG, YOU WILL DIE WITH EVERYONE ELSE!!! SHADOWS WILL RULE THE OMNIVERSE FOREVER!!!! Seris: SHUT YOUR MOOOOOOOOOUTH!!! (Seris and David both close is as they both throw a punch as Alkorin's chest, cracking it as he stumbles back) Alkorin: Gah! Damn...Dammit. (Alkorin's chest heals as he tries for another blast, but only sparks emerge, causing him to look at his hands) Alkorin: ENOUGH! (Alkorin slams the ground, creating an energy wave that knocks the two back) Alkorin: I won't give you the chance heroes! (Alkorin freezes the two with the force before throwing them into the wall) Alkorin: HOW'S THAT FEEL!? (Alkorin throws Seris into the wall who shatters into Ice, confusing him) Alkorin: What?! But, where's- (Suddenly, an ice blade pierces his chest from behind, stabbing his heart as he flails around as Seris is holding on to his back) Seris: This is the end Alkorin! Give up! (Alkorin's back begins to glow, unbeknownst to Seris) Alkorin: NEVER! (A beam of energy bursts from Alkorin's back, ripping through Seris chest as he releases his grip and reaches for his wound) Alkorin: I've still got tricks up my sleeve kid. (Seris coughs up blood before collapsing onto his back) David: NO! (As Alkorin goes in for the kill, David grabs Alkorin and starts punching with what power he's got left) David: SERIS!!! GET UP AND WE'LL FINISH HIM NOW!!! Seris: *Slowly gets up* Good... Just keep him RIGHT there David!! Alkorin: GET OFF ME YOU DAMN MORTAL!! David: NOT A CHANCE!! (Seris charges at Alkorin while forming an Ice Dagger. David, still holding on for dear life, holds up his fist which glows red) Alkorin: THIS CAN'T BE!! STOP!!! (David punches Alkorin, knocking him back where Seris drives his dagger into Alkorin's chest, causing it to completely crack open and leave his core exposed. His body then begins cracking, releasing beams of light) Alkorin: NO! WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME!? (Alkorin's body begins to break apart and catch fire before he reaches for David) Alkorin: JOHNSON! (David prepares another punch and drives it into Alkorin's core, causing him to break apart and disintegrate with a dying echo of a scream, finally killing him and ending the Shadow threat. Scenes of other heroes and soldiers outside in the Omniverse fighting Shadows are seen as the Shadows begin to die and disintegrate as everyone watches on confused. Soon, the armies fall as everyone begins to cheer. David is seen gasping for air as Seris begins to collapse from blood loss from his wound as the ice is seen failing to heal it. David runs over to help him) David: Seris, you okay. (Seris looks down at his wound) Seris: If this ice closes up faster. (Seris smiles before he notices orbs of energy leaving from the Omniverse walls, landing on the ground. The orbs reform into David and Seris's teammates that were killed by Alkorin) Rex: Huh? Wha- what just??? Daniel: Were we just- Cloe: DANNY!! *Rushes up and hugs Daniel* WE'RE ALIVE!! Daniel: *Hugs Cloe* Cloe! Jack: This is unreal... Marion: I'm... I'm so relieved! Jane: Speak for yourself! That's the 2nd time I've died! David: The others... They- Juniper: DAVID!! *Rushing up to him* David: Juniper... *Hugs Juniper as she kisses him* Juniper: I knew you wouldn't let us down! (Seris gets up as his wound finally finishes sealing up and walks over to the others. Ashley then walks over to him) Seris: Ashley. Ashley: Seris. (Seris blushes as he tries to think of what to say) Seris: So uhhh...Not really what we expected huh? Ashley: Dying really wasn't on my list of things I thought would happen.... Seris:... I'm so sorry that happened to you. If I could I- Ashley: Hey. Don't blame yourself. All of us were powerless. But... You did it. You killed Alkorin. Seris: Hey I didn't do it alone. (Seris and Ashley look at David who's still hugging Juniper) Seris: I needed a reminder to never give up. Ashley: And it all worked out in end. (The two look at the various couples: David and Juniper, Daniel and Cloe, Jack and Lexi, Marion and Nathan and Calvin and Hayley all hugging or kissing. The two then look at each other) Seris and Ashley:... *Blushes* Seris: Love makes no sense sometimes. Ashley: Yeah.. But is that such a bad thing? (The two hug and begin to kiss before they all notice a portal opening up. A golden and glowing human walks out, revealing itself as The Creation Spirit Solneer) Solneer: Well heroes, you did it. The Omniverse has finally been saved from darkness. David: We try. Solneer: The Gods have sent many thanks for your efforts. With your help, they'll finally be able to repair all of the Shadow's damages and bring unity back to The Omniverse. But not everyone is going to be left out. Seris: What do you mean? Solneer: I've seen the things Shadows go through. What they see and what they have to bear with. So, I've taken it upon myself to revitalize their race, make them whole once more. Daniel: You're gonna repair them? Solneer: Exactly. Now then, I believe you have families to return to. I will open a portal for you to take you home. (Solneer opens a portal before he begins to walk through his own) Seris: Wait. (Solneer stops and turns.) Seris: The legends though. Aren't you supposed to be dead? (Solneer stares before he smirks, causing Seris to understand and smirk back before Solneer returns to his realm, leaving the heroes alone) Brody: Come on guys. Let's get back to the Archive! We gotta tell everyone! Levi: Man wait till Mick and Dad hear about this! (The heroes head through the portal, leaving Seris and Ashley behind who start to hold hands) Seris: Ready for a new life? (Ashley smiles at Seris) Ashley: You bet. (The two walk through the portal and arrive at Canterlot where people are seen cheering for the heroes in victory. The heroes all decide to check out and report what happened. A group of them is seen talking with Lambert) Lambert: That's quite a story everyone. David: Tell me about it. If it wasn't for Seris, Alkorin would have killed us all. Cloe: Not sure how mom and dad will react if they heard I died... Lambert: Well at leas you're all alive and well. The Shadows are no more and both our Multiverses are safe. Not only that, but we also managed to find and saved the surviving leaders of the Order that Alkorin had captured. They are not safe and sound back home. Nagisa: Good to know. Daniel: Everyone at Canterlot High School all right? Lambert: Everyone's A-OK. None of them are Shadows anymore. Kotoko: That's great! Lambert: Speaking of not being Shadow's anymore: There's someone here who wanted to express their thanks. (A woman suddenly enters the room. She has blonde hair, purple eyes and has pistol holsters on her thighs) ???: Greetings heroes. Its good to see you again. (The group all looks at each other confuse) Seris: And who the hell are you? ???: Ah right. You wouldn't know me. Maybe this will help. (The woman grabs two of her pistols, throws them in the air, grabs them then does a pose the heroes have seen before) ???: Remember me now? Marion: ! Bwynraya??? Bwynraya: That is correct. Jack: You're- You're human! Bwynraya: Surprising isn't it? Even to me. All this time I thought I was a shadow created by Alkorin when I was but another human who he corrupted. Cloe: You forgot you were human? Bwynraya: Yes... All traces of who I was were gone from my memories. Even now there are things I don't remember. Masaru: WHo were you before you were a shadow? Bwynraya: Only thing I can remember: Before I got turned into a shadow I was a soldier and an expert gun user. Everything else, even my real name, are gone. Nathan: Damn. That sucks. Bwynraya: Yes... But its not so bad. I see this as my 2nd chance. And I plan to use it. Ashley: How so? Bwynraya: I'm going to stay with the Protectors and help them rebuild and defend the Multi-Universe. This will be my atonement for my shameful acts as a Shadow. Seris: Well. I'm sure they'd be glad to have you. Bwynraya: And it wouldn't have been possible if not for you Seris. *Bows* Thank you. From the bottom of my heart, thank you. (The heroes all smile, happy that Bwynraya now can live a better life. Later, the Ninja Steel Rangers are seen surrendering their Power Stars to the Ninja Nexus Prism. They reform into the Ninja Nexus Star.) Brody: The Ninja Nexus Star. Back to the way it was when it first arrived. Daniel: (To the Prism) Thank you. We wouldn't have done this without you. (The Prism then forms Ninja Super Steel around itself and flies off into space.) Mick: And with that, the legend of the Nexus Prism continues. David: Yup. It left our Multi-Universe to hopefully save another one. (Everyone turns their attention to Mick.) Daniel: Well, Mick, thanks for everything. Seris: Yeah. Thanks. David: Maybe... Maybe we'll meet again on Coruscant. Juniper and I can show you around Senate Tower. Daniel: Yeah. Also, Mom and Aunt Celestia says you're welcome to stay in Equestria whenever you like. Mick: Thanks guys! It really means a lot to me. (Everyone group hugs.) Mick: Especially since.... I'm not leaving. (Everyone stops hugging.) Daniel: Uhhh. What? Mick: Why would I leave? I love it here! In fact, Principal Celestia already scheduled me to begin teaching shop at CHS. But don't worry. She allowed me to set up a satellite uplink so that I can contact my parents every night. Marion: Yeah. But, all the stuff we said. We thought you were leaving. Mick: I know, I appreciate every one of you. But I figured you guys still need me, even after all that has happened. Well, shall we get to work? After all, we do need to clean up CHS and the old HQ in New Shine. (The heroes start walking.) Mick: Oh! And don't you have exams coming up? Also, don't forget we still need to train. Alkorin and the Shadows may be gone, but we're still a team. David: You know, some things never change. (Seris is seen approaching Tommy) Seris: Tommy. (Seris hands him the E-10 Silver Morpher) Seris: I think you're gonna need this back. (Tommy grabs the Morpher) Tommy: You sure? Seris: Yeah. I don't think I'm cut out for that kind of life man. Besides... (Seris holds Ashley's hand) Seris: I got everything I need right here. (The two kiss as Tommy smirks and puts the morpher away) Tommy: *laughs* I think you're right. I'll leave you to it. (Later, the heroes are all seen together. The Knights are on one side while Seris, Ashley Rex Tempest and Bwynraya are on the other) Seris: Well. This is it. David: Yep. Guess it is. Daniel: If only Lenius and Garrick were around to see this. Tempest: I'm sure wherever they are, they are happily watching us with smiles on their faces. Rex: Yeah. We've made the proud this day. Ashley: I agree. My father is with mother now. Cloe: You know I still remember how we all first met. Seris: Yeah... Thinking back, I was a piece of shit wasn't I? Hey I know I already said but- Cloe: *Holds up hand* No need for an apology Seris. Its all water under the bridge at this point. Jane: Yeah what she said. Jack: As of now, you're one of us. Marion: And you always will be. Seris: Thanks. That means awhole lot. Kotoko: I'm sure gonna miss you guys... Nagisa: You guys really helped us out a lot. Masaru: Yeah... Wasn't for you guys I'd be a shadow slave. Bwynraya: I understand how you feel young man. Nathan: Hey if you're ever in our universes, come find my ship. You're welcome anytime. Ashlynn: Indeed. Seris: I might take you up on that. Lexi: Make sure you take care of those tree I made in your city. They need to be properly cared for. Ashley: I'll make sure they are taken care of. Jack: Make sure you do. You don't want to see what happens if you don't. (Lexi glares at Jack before they al start laughing. David walks up and gives Seris a handshake) David: Take care of yourself Seris. Seris: You to David. (The two groups step back. Seris then activates his portal device and a portal opens which leads to Seris' multi-universe. Bwynraya enters, followed by Rex, followed by Tempest. Ashley bows before entering the portal. Seris looks at the group. He gives them all a thumbs up which they return. He then enters the portal which then closes) David: Well guys. Let's go home. (The Knights all turn and walk off into the city, heads held high as their latest adventure, finally comes to an end....) THE END Category:LOTM: Dark Skies Category:LOTM: Dark Skies Season 3 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Coolautiz Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:Finales